


[podfic] and stand there at the edge of my affection

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John takes a while to catch on, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock is logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You've written love letters," Sherlock asserted.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] and stand there at the edge of my affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> I'm grateful to coloredink for letting me podfic their fic!

Link is [and stand there at the edge of my affection.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wrrd8w55ckk5MZwVFMi1GC-8lvFVmqYf/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
